A l'aéroport
by Bourriquet
Summary: Post-Poudlard, Hermione a reçu une promotion et "fête" son départ... Tout le monde est invité, gryffondors, serpentards, la famille Malefoy au complet... Pardon? Toute la famille? Pourquoi?


Auteur : Bourriquet

Rating : T

Disclamer : Un nouvel OS imaginé quand je bossais encore à l'aéroport... Sans prétention! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

La fête battait son plein dans l'appartement d'Hermione Granger. Une petite vingtaine de personnes étaient chez elle pour célébrer son départ. Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu! Célébrer le départ de la jeune femme. Car celle-ci partait bien pour les Etats-Unis le lendemain. Hermione Granger travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie. Et a force de travail acharné, de bons résultats et de recommandations de tous les plus grands personnages du Ministère, la jeune femme avait décroché une place de choix. Elle était maintenant l'une personne des plus importantes de l'ambassade Britannique aux Etats-Unis, à Washington. Elle n'était certes pas ambassadrice mais un peu comme son second, son bras droit. Elle était dans l'ombre car personne ne savait qu'elle travaillait à ce poste mais elle aimait cela, cet anonymat qu'elle n'avait pas forcément à l'extérieur.

La fête était à son comble dans l'appartement de l'ancienne Gryffondor insonorisé pour ne pas gêner ses futurs anciens voisins. Outre les parents d'Hermione étaient évidemment présents Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Georges, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville. Cela était assez normal. Ce qui l'était un peu moins était que Ginny était venu avec son mari, mari qui n'était absolument pas Harry Potter mais Blaise Zabini. Était présente aussi Pansy Parkinson avec son fiancé Théodore Nott.. Mais le plus surprenant était quand même la présence de la famille Malfoy au complet, c'est-à-dire Lucius, Narcissa ainsi que le jeune prince de cette famille, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy en chair et en os.

Tout le monde s'amusait bien à cette soirée. Bien évidemment, personne n'était vraiment heureux de voir la jeune Hermione partir loin d'eux, loin de Londres mais si elle était comblée dans ce cas, pourquoi pas? Tout le monde la soutenait dans sa démarche. Tout le monde sauf une personne, une personne qui n'était autre que son ex petit ami : Drago Malfoy. Ce qui faisaient de Narcissa et Lucius ses exs beaux parents, un peu louche vous ne pensez pas? Hermione et lui étaient restés assez proches, enfin bons amis quoi. Bien sûr, au départ cela avait été un peu dur mais au fil du temps ils s'étaient fait à l'idée.

«- Merci à tous d'être venus, merci beaucoup! Je sais que l'on ne peut pas transplaner d'un continent à l'autre, je viendrais vraiment le plus possible à Londres. L'avion ca existe, encore heureusement.»

Hermione déclara cela après avoir fait tinter son verre. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme faisait son discours, Drago, lui, se renfrognait toujours plus. Hermione enchaîna.

« - Vous quitter sera sans doute la partie la plus dure de ce déménagement. Partir loin, ne plus avoir les personnes que j'aime auprès de moi va être un grand déchirement. Vous allez tous me manquer, du plus profond de mon cœur. Que vous soyez mes amis ou ma famille, sachez que je vous aime tous! »

Les larmes dans les yeux chocolats d'Hermione menaçaient de couler et Drago du se retenir pour ne pas aller la serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était plus à lui de la faire, plus à lui d'essayer de la retenir de partir. Elle allait les abandonner et lui ne pouvait l'en empêcher car, malgré ses larmes, il savait qu'Hermione était heureuse de partir. Drago enchaîna les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et enquilla les verres de Whiskey Pur Feu si bien qu'au bout d'une demie heure tout au plus, le blond n'était plus très frais. Pour la femme du meilleur ami de ce dernier, il était plus que temps d'aller lui parler.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ?»

Le jeune homme sursauta et essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de la rouquine se tenant devant lui. Quand il eut reconnu le doux visage de Ginny, il sourit de manière assez idiote mais parla plus qu'intelligiblement. Finalement, peut être n'était il ,pas aussi fait qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« - Ah Ginny! Comment se passe ta soirée? »

Dire que Ginny était désespérée par ce garçon aurait été un euphémisme. Même après tout ce temps, il la prenait toujours pour une idiote. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire idiot. Elle n'allait pas le louper!

« - Ma soirée se passait merveilleusement bien avant que je ne te vois te morfondre tout seul… Et si je en serais pas venue te voir, mon cher mari me l'aurait fait payer! Je n'allais pas me priver de sexe pour ta gueule de riche mon cher! Et cesse de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, ca m'exaspère!

- On rentre les griffes la lionne, ca va! Excuse moi.

- Excuses acceptées. Alors réponds! Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Comment ça?

- Tu es affreusement triste. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai remarqué et il me semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule. »

La rousse fit une geste de la tête et, en effet, Narcissa jetait des coups d'œil inquiets en sa direction.

« - Mère s'inquiètes pour rien, vraiment. Et toi de même Ginny! Je vais bien!

- C'est vrai que vu comment tu regardais Mione quand elle faisait son discours d'adieu tu n'as rien… Enfin, moi je dis ca, je ne dis rien! Tu me connais! »

Ginny regardait Drago d'un air goguenard. Elle se doutait fortement des sentiments qui restaient entre lui et sa meilleure amie. Un an ne s'efface pas comme cela! Et Drago commençait a largement s'énerver, l'alcool n'aidant pas du tout.

« - Que veux tu que je te dise? Que je suis heureux qu'elle parte? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait pur mensonge! Alors que veux tu que je te dise? Il n'y a plus rien à dire! »

La jeune rousse ressentit alors la douleur de Drago. La plaie béante de leur rupture ne serait pas fermée d'ici à demain! Emporté dans son élan, Drago continua de se confesser.

« - Tu sais comme moi que je l'aime toujours, Ginny, tu le sais! Mais cela ne suffit pas. Je ne peux pas aimer pour deux! J'ai déjà eu du mal a assumer d'aimer une femme, qui plus est celle-ci, ne me demande pas de me sacrifier encore plus même si je donnerais ma vie pour Elle. Ne me demande pas de faire semblant. C'est terminé. Plutôt que d'attendre et de se déchirer en vain, on a préféré arrêter là. C'est mieux ainsi… Même si je l'aime encore comme un dingue… Alors je la laisse partir. Par ce que je l'aime. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme engloutit son verre de Whisky Pur Feu et entreprit de dire au revoir à tous les invités. Car oui, Drago n'avait pas perdu sa bonne éducation de jeune homme de bonne famille riche. Il fit donc le tour de la salle pour enfin arriver à Hermione.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà?, demanda-t-elle lorsque le blond arriva vers elle.

- Oui, j'ai des rendez vous importants demain matin, il faut que je dorme. »

Hermione baissa la tête et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Drago, ne voulant pas prolonger ce moment où il se sentait de plus en plus mal décida de mettre fin à cet échange.

« - Et bien, je te dis au revoir. Passe nous voir quand même de temps en temps. Je suis heureux pour toi tu sais, vraiment. Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse. A bientôt. »

Il lui fit une bise rapide et s'en alla aussitôt. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une et fut comme stupéfiée comme lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Aucunes réaction ne vint chez Hermione jusqu'à ce que Luna la bouscule sans le faire exprès. Cette dernière s'excusa rapidement et s'en alla tout aussi vite. En levant son regard encore un peu perdu sur la salle, Hermione vit qu'une jeune femme rousse connue sous le nom de Ginny parlait avec son mari : Blaise Zabini, connu pour être accessoirement le meilleur ami de son ex petit ami.

Du coté de Blaise et Ginny Zabini, la discussion est animée. Tous deux ont bien vu que ni Hermione, ni Drago étaient heureux. L'un sans l'autre, le monde ne tournait pas rond et cela, les époux l'avait remarqué. Très vite rejoins par Harry et Théodore Nott, un plan se mit en place. Un plan de dernier recours, de la dernière chance.

Le lendemain, toute sa famille et tous ses amis étaient venus lui souhaiter un bon voyage et un bon séjour. Elle avait prit le petit déjeuner avec ses parents qui ne voulaient pas l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir leur fille unique partir comme cela, à l'inconnu, alors qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver ici, à Londres… Alors ils avaient passé la mâtiné ensemble. A l'aéroport, car après la chute du Lord Noir, plusieurs amendements ont été votés; comme celui de ne pas pouvoir transplaner en dehors du pays dans lequel on se trouvait. Hermione, malgré son statut d'heroine de guerre, devait se conformer à cette loi. Et son avion n'étant prévu qu'à quinze heure trente, elle avait le temps de voir ses amis. Hermione mangea avec Harry, les Weasley, Luna, Neville, Pansy et Théodore Nott. Bien sur, la jeune femme se demanda où se trouvait Blaise mais reçu de sa femme qu'il viendrait à temps, juste deux trois petites choses à régler.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques quartiers d'ici, un jeune métis affrontait le regard anthracite de son meilleur ami. En effet, Blaise avait des choses à régler et ces choses avaient comme principal but : Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier avait encore la gueule de bois d'hier soir car, en revenant chez lui, il n'avait pas arrêter de boire… Loin de là.

« - Tu ne devrais pas boire comme un trou, Dray. T'es vilain après, tu sais?

- Tu ne devrais pas parler Blaise. T'es con avant, pendant et après tes paroles… »

Blaise sourit. Drago était une personne qui avait énormément de répondant, même quand il dégrisait de sa cuite d'hier soir. Cependant, Blaise perdit vite son sourire en se souvenant du pourquoi de sa visite chez le blond.

« - Ma femme est à l'instant même chez celle qui devrait être ta femme. Elles se disent au revoir, elles s'embrassent en se disant qu'elles se verront bientôt, que l'une ira chez l'autre aux moindres vacances qu'elles pourront avoir. Hermione se barre à l'autre bout de la planète et toi tu es là, chez toi, à rien foutre! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bordel de merde? »

Le jeune Malfoy avait des yeux ronds. Jamais son meilleur ami ne lui avait parler comme cela, jamais il n'avait paru aussi menaçant mais calme à la fois. Il n'avait pas hausser le ton tout le temps de son discours. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et, en réalité, c'est ce qui faisait le plus peur à Drago. Si peur qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop abasourdi qu'il était. Blaise lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire au blond. Mais comme il ne disait toujours rien, Blaise reprit plus doucement.

« - Elle part… Drago, Hermione part à Washington, elle s'en va pour on ne sait combien de temps… Tu vas le regretter si tu la laisses s'en aller Dray, je le sais et tu le sais. Je vais aller lui dire au revoir. Son avion est à quinze heure trente, cela te laisse trois bonnes heures pour te décider. »

Et le métis partit comme il était venu. Il avait jouer son rôle, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et Drago ne réagit pas, resta prostré chez lui.

Il était quatorze heure, l'heure pour Hermione d'enregistrer ses bagages et de dire au revoir à ses amis. Tour à tour, elle leur fit la bise, les serrant fort contre elle après avoir été s'enregistrer au comptoir de la compagnie et fait enregistrer ses bagages. Ils allaient lui manquer tous ces petits fous, elle les aimait profondément. A coté, pendant ces effusions d'affection, un cercle formé d'un couple, d'un survivant et d'un ancien Mangemort s'était formé. Harry, Théodore, Blaise et Ginny avaient espérés que Drago viendrait. Combien de fois avait il clamé haut et fort qu'il aimait Hermione plus que sa vie elle-même. Beaucoup trop de fois pour que cela ne soit pas vrai. C'est pour cela que le quatuor avait pensé qu'il viendrait à l'aéroport après que Blaise lui ait secoué les puces.

De son coté, Hermione aussi espérait au fond d'elle que son ancien fiancé vienne lui dire au revoir et, pourquoi pas, lui dire carrément de rester, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bien sur, elle répondrait qu'elle aussi, n'irait pas à Washington et leur histoire finirait avec un superbe Happy End.

Quand elle eût quitté ses amis, elle s'avança vers les détecteurs de métaux à passage obligatoire dans tous les aéroports. Le contrôle de sécurité, appelé aussi filtre, sorcier était un peu éloigné de celui des moldus. Elle déposa sa baguette, ses chaussures, son sac à mains et sa veste dans les bannettes prévues à cet effet et passa le détecteur de métaux sans encombres, puis se rendit à sa salle d'embarquement. Salle d'embarquement où elle s'effondra sur un siège. Pour passer le temps, elle sortit son livre moldu : Le Porte-Bonheur de Nicholas Sparks et le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'annonce d'embarquement par les agents embarquant.

Drago, quant à lui, réfléchissait toujours dans la même position que quand Blaise l'avait laissé. Il ressassait sa situation. Il savait qu'il était malheureux alors pourquoi ne bougeait il pas? Après deux heures de tergiversions face à ce que lui avait dit le jeune Zabini, Drago décida de prendre les rennes de sa vie, qu'il devait aller chercher Hermione. Il transplana à coté de l'aéroport, étant impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur. Le jeune blond essaya de trouver un avion qui allait à Washington à quinze heure trente. Manque de bol, il y en avait deux. Il prit alors les deux billets et se précipita à l'intérieur directement, ce qu'il put faire n'ayant prévu aucuns bagages. Passer le filtre de sécurité fut un peu plus long et laborieux, il eut du mal à tout enlever dans sa précipitation. Quand il eut récupérer baguette et veste, Drago dût choisir entre les deux avions : Amstramgram, il en choisit un et pria l'entité qui régissait leurs vies de bien vouloir lui venir en aide que cela soit Merlin, Morgane, Dieu ou encore Dumbledore il fallait qu'il la trouve à temps. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le décollage.

Quinze heure quinze, Hermione fit rentrer son sac et sa veste dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet au dessus de son siège. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente, euphorique, triste ou en colère. La brune s'était imaginée tout un scénario des plus romantiques. Drago viendrait la chercher à l'aéroport avant qu'elle ne prenne ce foutu avion mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Aucun homme ne ferait cela. Ou alors, un homme très très amoureux. Ce que Drago ne devait pas être pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas présent à cet instant. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre mais elle ne fit pas attention à cela et s'assit tranquillement puis boucla sa ceinture de sécurité pour le décollage.

Drago vit que l'embarquement était bientôt terminé, il se dépêcha de présenter sa carte d'embarquement et sa pièce d'identité qui, pour les sorciers, était sa baguette. L'agent embarquant lui dit qu'il était arrivé à temps et qu'il pouvait passer. Dans la passerelle conduisant à l'avion, Drago s'impatienta et demanda à aller devant. Les personnes devant lui ne voulant pas, il s'expliqua disant que sa petite amie allait partir loin de lui, qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur et qu'il voulait la réparer. Le jeune homme ajouta qu'il avait choisit entre deux avion en priant pour que ce soit le bon parce que si ce n'était pas celui-ci, il la perdrait. Une vieille femme fut retournée par cette histoire tellement romantique qu'elle demanda à tous les passagers de le laisser passer en clamant qu'un peu d'amour dans leur monde de brute ne ferait de mal à personne. Le jeune homme ne sut comment remercier la vieille dame alors il prit son nom et lui dit que si elle venait à manquer de quoi que ca soit, qu'elle le lui dise et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cette mamie soit comblée de joie. Tout le monde laissa passer le jeune homme pour qu'il entre dans l'avion. Désespéré, Drago appela Hermione quand l'hôtesse eut vérifier sa carte d'embarquement.

« - Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE! »

Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit, seuls les quatre premiers rangs pouvaient l'entendre. Alors, la chef de cabine fit une chose que jamais elle n'avait penser faire. Forcément, aider quelqu'un à retrouver son âme sœur, tout le monde ne le fait pas tous les jours. Et ayant une âme romantique, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion de mettre sa pierre à l'édifice, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cet amour avait le droit d'exister. Elle prit alors les choses en mains.

« - Monsieur, calmez vous, il y a beaucoup trop de bruit. Cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas là. Venez avec moi. »

Il se rendirent un peu en retrait, là où l'hôtesse pourrait opérer au calme.

« - Comment s'appelle-t-elle, monsieur?

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

- Très bien. »

La chef de cabine prit alors le micro et fit l'annonce nominative de rigueur.

« - Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger est priée de se faire connaitre et de venir à l'avant de l'appareil pour plus de renseignements, merci. »

Drago pria. Pria tellement fort pour qu'elle soit ici, dans cet avion et non dans l'autre, qu'il ne vit pas qu'une jeune femme remontait les allées à la suite de cette annonce.

Hermione avait une migraine folle et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant si elle restait comme cela, à ne rien faire pour calme sa tête. La chose la plus reposante qu'elle connaissait et qui apaisait ses migraines était la musique. Dès qu'elle avait mal à la tête, elle se mettait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles branchée à son Ipod et elle allait un peu mieux. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Quelques musiques passèrent quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était tut. Elle enleva un écouteur et entendit une annonce provenant de la chef de cabine qui disait qu'une personne devait se rendre à l'avant de l'appareil. Hermione se posa des questions, elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de la personne appelée et elle était curieuse. Elle se tourna donc vers la personne devant elle.

« - Excusez moi, qui ont-ils appelé? J'avais les écouteurs…

- Ce n'est rien ma jolie, ils ont appelés une certaine Hermione Granger je crois ou un truc du style. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette jeune fille aurait du porter plainte contre ses parents pour lui avoir donné un nom aussi ridicule…

- Si j'étais vous, je porterais plainte à l'encontre de mes parents également. Car peut être que mes parents m'ont donné un prénom qui n'est pas commun, mais au moins ils m'ont appris le respect, ce qu'ont du manquer vos parents dans leur éducation. »

Sur ces gentilles paroles, Hermione se leva et se demanda pourquoi on l'appelait, elle, à l'avant de l'avion. Un minuscule espoir se forma au creux de sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait les allées de l'appareil. Ce que cela pouvait être long lorsque l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il nous attendait au bout du chemin. Lorsque la jeune femme fut arrivée à destination, elle reconnut de suite la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, et le regard anthracite du jeune héritier Malfoy devant elle.

« - Dray? Mais… Pourquoi es tu là? »

Bien sur, elle connaissait la réponse, celle-ci était enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« - Pourquoi je suis là? Je pense que c'est parce que je t'aime en premier lieu. Tu me manques et je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir Mione. Jamais je n'aurais du te dire…

- Excusez moi, les interrompit la chef de cabine, vous devriez aller vous asseoir ou sortir de l'avion car nous allons décoller. »

En effet, il n'y avait plus de passagers à embarquer dans l'avion, les portes se fermaient, l'avion allait sortir de son point de parking et rouler vers la piste de décollage. Les deux jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs places. Ils durent se séparer et rejoindre leurs places. Ils s'expliqueraient lors du vol. Avant de la laisser s'installer, Drago la prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste et doux mais tellement de promesses transpiraient de ce léger contact que s'en était enivrant.

« - Ca m'avait tellement manqué, tes lèvres contre les miennes c'est comme une évidence. »

Et Drago partit rejoindre sa place, boucla sa ceinture et regarda par la hublot avec un sourire idiot à souhait. Quant à Hermione, elle s'assit à sa place, boucla elle aussi sa ceinture mais pensa et ressassa beaucoup de choses. En particulier ce qu'elle allait dire à Drago lorsqu'ils auraient le droit de se mouvoir dans l'avion. Avion qui roulait, roulait, roulait. Enfin la piste de décollage, c'était peut être pour bientôt. Encore quelques minutes et l'avion décolla de l'aéroport d'Heathrow pour Washington. Les deux protagonistes attendirent plus ou moins patiemment que le voyant obligeant à mettre sa ceinture disparaisse pour pouvoir enfin discuter. Lorsque cela fut fait, Drago s'en alla vers la place de sa chère et tendre. Fort heureusement pour lui, la personne à coté de la jeune femme avait entendu son discours dans la passerelle de l'aéroport et lui laissa sa place. Il l'en remercia de tout son cœur et s'assit à coté de sa belle. Pendant quelques minutes, ni Hermione, ni Drago n'esquissèrent un mouvement pouvant traduire que l'un d'eux voulait parler. Ce fut l'ancienne Gryffondor qui parla en première.

« - Tu es donc venu. Je l'espérais mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment tu sais. Je pensais qu'après ta fuite d'hier, jamais tu n'aurais voulu me revoir. Je me suis trompée. Tu sais que j'ai faillit ne pas venir. J'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, tu sais le truc pour écouter de la musique sans que personne n'entende ce que tu écoutes, et j'ai vu que tout le monde était attentif, j'ai compris qu'il y avait une annonce mais je n'ai entendu que la fin. Tu dois dire merci à ma curiosité car sinon, je ne serais jamais venue.

- Oh… Alors, je ne dirais plus jamais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu m'as manquée Hermione. Cela fait deux mois que nous avons rompus et… Tu m'as manquée à un point.

- Mais c'est toi qui a proposer que l'on s'arrête là Dray! Moi je ne voulais pas, je cherchais une solution. J'ai pensé à ne pas partir tu sais, car c'était la source de nos problèmes… Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on pouvait y arriver. Tu m'as dit d'accepter le poste à Washington Drago. On a tout foutu en l'air, tout!

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis venu. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que tu partes aux Etats-Unis car m'endormir sans toi est quasiment impossible, me réveiller sans toi est encore pire.

- Tu as pourtant une mine superbe!, remarqua Hermione railleuse.

- Potion de sommeil. Merci maman et ses terreurs nocturnes! Tu sais, Hermione, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, tu le sais cela non?

- Toi aussi Dray mais comment on va faire? Moi aussi j'ai énormément de mal sans toi, moi aussi je voudrais revenir me blottir dans tes bras tous les soirs, m'endormir avec ton souffle dans mon cou et tes bras qui m'enserrent le corps, t'embrasser quand je le veux et plus encore! Mais toi à Londres, moi à Washington ca va être très compliqué. Déjà, quand on était pas ensemble, quand j'apprenais que tu avait fait une soirée avec Blaise ou Théo sans les filles, sans moi, je bouillonnais de colère alors imagine sur des continents différents! Mais toi, je pense que cela t'es égal de me voir avec d'autres hommes… »

Hermione était assez jalouse. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en son homme. La preuve, il était venu la chercher dans l'avion alors qu'il n'aimait pas et n'avait aucunes confiances en ces objets moldus comme il le disait. Mais Hermione savait également que son copain était un très beau jeune homme, qu'il était riche et surtout connu. Et vice-versa pour Drago. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir Son Hermione seule la bas, en proie aux hommes qui pourraient la draguer. Et cela, apparemment, Hermione ne l'avait pas compris.

« - Comment cela? Le mec qui s'approche à un mètre de toi à la ronde est déjà trop prêt à mon goût. Tu crois quoi? Que je ne t'aime pas?

- Exactement! Enfin, tu m'aimes peut être mais pas assez pour fonder une famille et un avenir avec moi… La preuve, tu m'as dit de partir, tu m'as dit d'accepter ce poste car je le méritais! »

Au fur et à mesure, Drago comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé et il partit dans un fou rire. Hermione ne comprenait rien à rien. Pourquoi riait il alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'après elle. Pour que le Serpentard se calme, la lionne le frappa à coups de poings et cela marcha. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force mais assez pour faire mal si l'on frappait au même endroit quinze fois de suite.

« - Hermione, calme toi, tu me fais mal! »

Il réussit à bloquer les poignets de la jeune brunette et, avec un sort informulé, les laissa entravés le temps que le serpent lui explique ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« - C'est bon, tu es calme maintenant? Chérie, je ne me moquais pas de toi mais de la situation. »

Hermione, vexée, ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'écouter.

« - Quand tu es venue avec ta bonne nouvelle, partir vivre sur un autre continent… Quelle joie. Pour toi! Je ne me voyais pas quitter l'Angleterre mais te voyant aussi rayonnante, aussi joyeuse et contente, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ce bonheur. Tu l'avais mérité cette place au soleil. Alors je t'ai encouragé…

- Et moi qui croyait que tu acceptais parce que tu ne m'aimais plus. C'était justement parce que tu m'aimes! J'y crois pas…

- Ce que l'on peut être pitoyables tout de même! Et de disputes en disputes… Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. »

Un jour, Hermione était revenue du travail avec une excellente nouvelle. Elle était mutée à Washington pour seconder l'ambassadrice du Royaume Uni magique aux Etats Unis. Elle l'avait annoncé à Drago qui, lui, n'était pas très enthousiaste mais il ne lui montra pas, qui était il pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. La femme qu'il aimait semblait tellement heureuse à cette nouvelle, comment pouvait il la lui faire refuser? Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, en parfait petit ami, il l'encouragea à accepter. Ce qu'elle fit. Suite à cela, le couple n'eut de cesse de se disputer. Drago pensait que la jeune femme faisait passer ses ambitions avant lui et elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment s'il la laissait partir. A un moment, les anciens étudiants de Poudlard en eurent assez. Les disputes étaient beaucoup trop fréquentes, ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Quand tout fut clair entre les deux amants, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et lui dit une chose que jamais elle n'oubliera et que jamais il transgressera.

« - Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, mon amour. Et plus jamais on se séparera parce que je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit, sachant que si Drago promettait quelque chose, généralement, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour que cela, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour respecter ses promesses. Alors, la jeune femme se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie elle-même. Les lèvres d'Hermione avait toujours ce goût d'éternité pour Drago. En revanche, pour la jeune femme, la bouche de son homme était une promesse d'amour… Oui, elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour que le Serpentard avait pour elle lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Et pour tout les deux, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'était pas embrasser ainsi. Pendant tout le voyage, ils se racontèrent tout ce que l'autre avait louper lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Plusieurs fois, Hermione avait proposer à Drago de la rejoindre dans les toilettes mais il avait repousser ses avances en disant que pour leurs retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour dans une minuscule cabine de toilettes au dessus de l'océan mais bien dans un lit où ils n'auraient pas besoin de jouer les contorsionnistes. Lorsqu'ils amorcèrent la descente vers Washington et que Drago dut reprendre sa place, la personne lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

« - On va aller à mon entretien de travail, qui est à dix-huit heure.

- Dix huit heure? Demain?

- Non chéri. Aujourd'hui. On va arriver il sera environ vingt-deux heures trente horaire de Londres. Mais avec le décalage horaire, il ne sera que dix-sept heure trente. Du coup, j'ai rendez vous une demi heure plus tard mais nous transplaneront. Et je dirais que je refuse le travail. »

Drago fut abasourdi par ce que sa future femme venait de dire, car oui il avait l'intention de l'épouser.

« - Fais pas ça si tu ne le veux pas vraiment mon ange. Si tu veux vivre cette expérience, on saura s'y accommoder, ne t'inquiètes pas et ne te sens pas obligée de refuser ce poste pour moi… S'il te plait, réfléchis bien! N'ai pas de regrets. »

Hermione fut touchée par ce que venait de dire le blond. Elle l'embrassa du mieux qu'elle le put avec cette foutue ceinture.

« - Que fait on alors? Je veux dire, j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec toi, j'ai envie de vivre avec toi même si avant c'était quasiment le cas… Je crois que je ne connais même pas le nom de mes anciens voisins. J'étais tout le temps chez toi!

- Je peux pas décider à ta place, Hermione. Ce qui est sur c'est que je veux la même chose que toi, une famille, un chez nous, je veux tout cela! Mais si pour cela, tu dois d'abord travailler à Washington, je pense que cela est possible. »

Hermione et Drago réfléchirent puis la jeune femme sourit à Drago.

« - En fait, il y a trois solutions. La première est que je n'accepte finalement pas le travail, que l'on rentre. La deuxième est que j'accepte et que tu rentres. Je n'effectuerais qu'un an en poste ici et je reviendrais, on se verras plusieurs fois par mois.

- Quelle est la dernière solution?

- Que tu viennes vivre avec moi à Washington. Mais encore une fois, je ne resterais qu'un an en poste ici. Tu pourrais travailler d'ici et pourquoi pas créer une firme pour étendre l'empire Malfoy aux Etats-Unis… Peut être que cela marcherait qui sait?»

Drago réfléchis pendants quelques minutes en silence. Les propositions d'Hermione étaient toutes très réalisables et assez tentantes en fait. Il les considéra et lui fit par de ses impressions.

« - Tu vas accepter ce travail, un an, on peut le faire, c'est pas si long. Pendant ton rendez vous, je vais voir avec mon père si un marché américain lui parait possible et je te dis cela quand tu sortiras de l'entretien. Et s'il ne pense pas que cela soit faisable, je viendrais te voir, tu viendras nous voir… On y arriveras pour un an! Ok? »

Hermione sourit et acquiesça aux paroles de Drago. L'avion avait presque atterrit. Ils descendirent de l'avion, reprirent les bagages d'Hermione et transplanèrent à partir de la zone réservée à cet effet. Le jeune homme laissa sa petite amie aller à son rendez vous et demanda à la réceptionniste un endroit où il pourrait contacter l'Angleterre par cheminée. Elle lui indiqua le fond du bâtiment. Arrivé là bas, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

« - Manoir Malfoy! »

Les flammes vertes apparurent et il glissa sa tête dans l'âtre. Un elfe de maison apparut et l'héritier Malfoy demanda à ce qu'il appelle son père. Lucius apparut et le plus jeune lui raconta la journée qu'il avait vécue en s'excusant auprès du plus âgé pour le tirer de son lit à une heure aussi tardive pour lui, à Londres. Après près d'une heure d'échange vocale avec son père, Drago le remercia avec un sourire chaleureux et s'en alla. L'entretien d'Hermione n'étant pas encore fini, il demanda une fois de plus à la réceptionniste quelques renseignements. Quand l'ancienne Gryffondor eut fini, elle fut surprise de voir Drago l'attendre. Elle s'en était doutée qu'il l'attendrais. Mais pas dans cette tenue là! En effet, le jeune homme avait passé un costume noir et chemise blanche négligemment ouverte et avait une rose en main. Merlin qu'il était sexy, beau et charmant. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cet homme! Homme qui vint vers elle, l'embrassa et lui donna la rose qu'il avait en main.

« - Tu as un appartement de fonction ou il faut t'en trouver un demain?

- Non, j'en ai un. J'ai d'ailleurs les clés avec moi. On va aller le voir! »

Les amoureux y transplanèrent. L'appartement n'était pas immense mais convenait pour deux personnes. Il était très joli, très haut de plafond avec un parquet qui craquait à différents endroits. Un appartement qui avait une histoire en fins de comptes. L'appartement était situé au cinquième étage. L'entrée donnait sur une sorte de vestibule, un préambule à l'appartement tout en longueur. Celui-ci était divisé en deux parties. La première était la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine. Tout cela était soit en face; soit sur la gauche de l'appartement. Aucunes cloisons n'avait sa place dans cette partie de l'appartement qui formait un « L ». Des baies vitrées inondaient les pièces de la lumière de soleil couchant. C'était vraiment joli. La seconde partie de l'appartement était à droite du vestibule et donnait sur la partie beaucoup plus personnelle des locataires. En effet, il y avait un petit couloir qui donnait sur trois pièces. Celle de droite était une chambre, de taille raisonnable. La porte d'en face donnait sur une belle salle de bain rouge et noire. Quant à la dernière pièce, elle faisait toute la largeur de l'appartement, ce qui en faisait une assez grande pièce tout de même. Et les locataires tombèrent instantanément sous le charme de cet appartement.

Après la visite, Hermione se demanda pourquoi Drago était dans cette tenue et lui posa la question.

« - Parce que je t'emmènes au restaurant ce soir tient! On a pas fait les courses ni rien, on ne connait pas les bons et mauvais livreur… On ne peut pas prendre de risques! On va au restaurant! »

Hermione sourit et alla se pelotonner contre Drago, devant la baie vitrée.

« - Faut que je m'habille bien, pas vrai?

- Quand tu me parles comme cela, tu sais que je ne peux résister… Tu me feras pas craquer ce soir ma belle, nous allons fêter à la fois ton nouveau poste et nos retrouvailles! File te doucher, j'irais sous la douche quand tu t'habilleras. »

Quand Hermione eut finit sa douche, elle fit exprès de prendre la plus petite serviette qu'elle ait pu trouver pour déambuler ainsi devant son petit ami. Petit ami qui eut du mal à ne pas lui faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite mais qui se contrôla tout juste à temps. Ils avaient un horaire à respecter, ils devaient être à vingt et une heure trente au restaurant. Et il était vingt et une heure. Beaucoup trop juste pour leur retrouvailles, il fallait quelque chose de beaucoup mieux qu'un quart d'heure vite fait bien fait. Alors il fila sous la douche, se rasa minutieusement vu qu'il avait une gueule de bois ce matin, il n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à se raser. Lorsque le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que la lionne avait passer une robe vert bouteille assez classe mais simple lui arrivant à peu au dessus du genou. Elle était magnifique. Après des compliments et quelques baisers, Drago enfila son costume et ils partirent au restaurant que monsieur avait choisit.

Restaurant romantique, soirée exquise, ils portèrent un toast à cette journée, au nouveau travail d'Hermione et à leur nouvel appartement ainsi qu'à leurs retrouvailles. Toute la soirée, ils parlèrent. De tout, de rien. De temps en temps appréciant juste la présence de l'autre tout prêt. Au dessert, pourtant, Drago avait les mains moites. Et pour cause, il allait demander à cette femme en face de lui de l'épouser. Ce soir, devant tous ces inconnus, il allait demander à Hermione Granger, Princesse des Gryffondor de le prendre pour époux lui, Drago Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard. Leur mousse au chocolat arriva et le blond prit son courage entre ses mains et prit la petite boite dans sa veste de costume, mit un genou à terre et prit la main d'Hermione.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fais Dray? Relève toi, tout le monde nous regarde.

- Chut! Ma puce, ma Hermione, tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur. Et tu sais que j'ai rarement connu le meilleur mais plutôt le pire. Tu es ma bouée de secours, mon inspiration, mes poumons, mon cœur, mon sang… Tu es ce qu'il me faut pour vivre. Ces deux mois sans toi ont été les plus longs de toute ma vie. Ne plus t'avoir, te voir, te sentir, t'embrasser, te prendre… Dans mes bras est une torture. C'est pour cela que je voudrais qu'on unisse nos vies devant nos famille, nos amis, les êtres qui nous sont chers. Epousez moi Miss Granger ou je ne réponds plus de moi… »

La Miss Granger en question était tellement émue qu'elle ne put que hocher la tête… Négativement. Drago fut surpris et se releva précipitamment avec un regard perdu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle dirait non un jour à cette question et surement pas aujourd'hui. Hermione se reprit bien vite et prit les mains de Drago entre les siennes avec un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en rire. Le Serpentard le prit très mal et voulu partir mais la brune le retint.

« - Excuses moi Dray, je n'ai pas voulu cela!

- Pas voulu quoi? Dire non ou te foutre royalement de ma gueule?

- Je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule, je riait à l'absurdité de la situation et m'as-tu entendu te dire non clairement? Je ne crois pas! Ce que tu peux être borné ma parole!

- Moi borné? Je te demande en mariage alors que, rappelles toi, j'ai toujours dis que si je me mariais je voulais qu'on me pende par les pieds dans les cachots du manoir et que l'on me fasse subir le Doloris jusqu'à ce que je soit inconscient! Je te demande en mariage, Blaise et Théo risquent bien de me pendre par les pieds dans le manoir et toi tu réponds non et en plus ris… Comment dois je le prendre dis moi?

- Je n'ai pas dis non!

- Pour moi, hocher la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois veux dire « non » et je pense que ce dialecte est connu de la plupart des civilisations, même les plus reculées vois tu…

- Je ne faisait pas ce geste consciemment…

- De mieux en mieux! Inconsciemment tu te disais « non, non, non, non, non » frénétiquement… C'est la meilleure! Mais pourquoi je suis venu te retrouver à ce fichu avion.

- Tu regrettes d'être venu me retrouver? Mais j'hallucine, tu dis que je suis la plus belle chose qui te sois jamais arriver et ensuite tu dis que tu n'aurais jamais du venir avec moi ici! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris que ce n'était pas bien de mentir?

- Voyons Granger, tu connais mes parents… C'est plutôt le contraire qu'ils m'ont appris et tu le sais très bien. Et laisse mes parents là où ils sont veux tu! Et puis, elle est belle l'héroïne de guerre tien! J'ai tout plaquer pour toi, pour nous, tu me reproches de ne pas te montrer que je t'aime alors je te fais une demande en mariage et toi tu réponds NON!

- Mais merde, je n'ai jamais répondu non! J'étais surprise! Comme dans « non, il va pas faire ce que j'attends qu'il fasse depuis plus d'un an, pas ici, dans un des plus beaux endroits où il ne m'a jamais amener » ou comme dans « non, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une telle chance et un tel homme qui me dise tant de belles choses »… Tu veux d'autres exemples ou est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de se donner en spectacle? »

En effet, en regardant autour de lui, Drago s'aperçut que non seulement il s'était levé sans même s'en apercevoir mais aussi qu'il criait et que tout le monde les regardait. Opération se faire remarquer dès le premier soir, réussie. Mais quelle honte. Et… Hermione disait oui?

« - Ca veut dire oui?

- Mais oui, idiot. Qui ne rêverais pas de devenir Lady Malfoy? Le manoir, l'argent, le pouvoir…

- Ah ouais? Pas de place pour un bel homme, dieu du sexe et romantique de temps en temps?

- Peut être… Bien obligée d'accepter car sans toi, je ne puis devenir une Malfoy. Il me faudra te supporter! »

Avec un rire, elle tendit sa main à Drago qui mit une bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche et vint l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit autour d'eux. Hermione se sépara des lèvres de Drago juste le temps de lui murmurer une chose. Une chose qui eut pour effet de lui prendre la main, de payer, reprendre leur manteau et transplaner.

« - Dieu du sexe… Montre moi… »

Le reste leur appartient!


End file.
